


Red and Gold

by DG137



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, may not be completely aligned with canon, noseratu peen, vampires bumping uglies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG137/pseuds/DG137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V.V. sends our dear Toreador protag on a fetch quest, only problem is to get what he wants he's going to have to cut a deal. Shame he doesn't have anything the Rat King wants, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Come back with the watch, and I’ll be ever so grateful”_

V.V. had said to him, her voice and body enticing, pulling him in so he couldn’t say no. She was very good, and had he not grown so accustom to her moods then perhaps he might have fallen for her completely. But the toreador had long since grown familiar with the ins and outs of kindred games, and even at her most brilliant he could see just a hint of the truth beneath the lie.

 _I need something, but I don’t want to get it myself. Go get it for me_.

At this point it was honestly like clockwork. Elders who were just too lazy, too busy, or just preferred to risk someone else were more than willing to turn him into their errand boy.

“Once this is all over, think I’m just going to move to Canada.” The Toreador grumbled to himself. Most of his unlife had been spent as a goffer, a hit man, a cleaner. He was young and unwanted, the childe of an unruly member of the Camirilla, and therefore if he died no one would miss him. Even V.V. with all of her sweet words and posing probably wouldn’t give him a second thought when he was nothing but ash.

But even so, she was one of the few who had been openly kind to him, of course it was kind in the kindred sense of kind, but it was still something. Certainly more than Lacroix was giving him. The toreador did not want another enemy were he didn’t need one, and so if V.V. needed him to get her little trinket than he would...

…He just wished that it didn’t involve dragging himself through the depths of the sewers.

* * *

 

Gary Golden was not old in Kindred terms. Sired in the 60’s he was perhaps one of the youngest kindred to ever be given the title of Primogen. Perhaps then it was his youth, or maybe his previous lifestyle that made him so impatient at times.

In life he had gotten what he wanted, and in death he got what he wanted…he’d blackmail, call in favors, barter and bribe. And if that didn’t get him what he wanted he’d **break** whatever, whoever, got in his way. Not all at once mind you, but in the end whoever got in his clans way, in _his_ way, would come to regret it.

So impatiently he waited, all the while contemplating how exactly he would make this toreador pay. _Oh yes_ , he knew about the fledgling.

He knew his goal, his reason, hell he knew what the little pompous shit had snacked on the evening before. It was his job after all and there was not a detail in the city that didn’t trickle down to him in time. Especially when it concerned that fledgling, little shit certainly liked to make waves, didn’t he?

Every kindred worth their salt was using that fledgling for their own purpose, including his own clan. So far the Toreador had taken three jobs from them, though perhaps “taken” was a generous term. Bertram had used the fledgling to his advantage, and retrieving Barabus had not really been much of an option for the Toreador, not if he wanted the information that Gary had after all.

 _And now he was coming back._ The Primogen rolled his eyes at the thought, his hatred for the clan of socialites ran deep, and he’d loathed the other man the second he’d laid eyes on him. The fledgling was just like all the other toreadors, _beautiful_. Lean, a well-shaped face, wine colored hair and startling vivid eyes. But underneath all of the guss and glam he was as vapid as every other member of his clan.

_“Aw, do you miss your face?”_

Gary’s long nails clawed grooves into the surface of the table. He was use to such comments by now, and yet the Toreadors words had nearly found him with Gary’s hands around his pretty little throat. The Nosferatu could have throttled him, in his mind he could still see himself breaking that face against the wall until it was nothing but a smear.

 _“Aw,”_ he would have mocked. _“Now where is your face?”_

But he had restrained. Gary Golden, Primogen of the Nosferatu was better than some upstart pretty boy fledgling. Even if he enjoyed entertaining the thought of it he didn’t need to use violence because he, unlike some, was invaluable. No matter how high and mighty the upper crust elite of the Kindred world acted they would always need him and what he and his clan could supply. It was why he could send people to do what he needed, and it was why the fledgling was currently trudging through the muck of the sewers to come and see him.

No matter what, they always come crawling back…

“Is taking his sweet time though,” the Nosferatu tapped his fingers against the table in rhythm. No he was certainly not a patient man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very unexpected deal!

Time passed and as the Nosferatu Primogen had predicted the Toreador fledgling came to him. Through the sewers and grime he crawled, expensive clothes stained from the filth, he came, crouching through the two great green doors and right into Gary’s room to seek audience.

The fledgling made his case; he needed to inquire about the location of a watch so that he could get it back. Gary let the other prattle on, telling him information he already knew if only to waste the Toreadors time and increase his frustration. “Yes I know, you need it for the stripper.” ‘He cut the fledgling off, dragging out his s’s. The toreador made a face, but whether it was because Gary had let him waste time or because he had insulted Velour was hard to say.

“So, do you know where it is then?” The toreador asked, amusingly hopeful. Gary grinned wide at that, delighting in the way the other shuddered when he showed him all of his malformed and jutting fangs.

“Oh yes Boss, I know where you can find your trinket. However,” The fallen star looked away, sighing as he did so. “I have no reason to tell you that information. “ The fledgling was quick to respond and Gary had to stop himself from laughing at how easy it was to string the other along.

“What about a trade? Surely you need something, or you need something done? I can-“

“I have no more jobs to offer you, and if I did they certainly wouldn’t be something I’d trust the likes of **you** with.” Gary made sure not to even bother looking at the other.  But it would seem that the fledgling would just not take the hint, nay, he pushed forward, getting closer as the Primogen watched him cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

“What about a trade?” He pushed, leaning in closer and Gary nearly reached up to swipe him across the face. What was the boy deaf or just stupid?

“I told you, you have nothing I want.” The air grew heavy as the toreador leaned in even closer. One hand resting on the table in front of Gary as he leaned over the seated elder kindred, angling his finely sculpted body in a way that could only possibly suggest one thing.

“No,” he said quietly and Gary noticed the slight tremor in the others arm. “I mean a **trade.** ”

 

* * *

 

 What was he doing?

The fledgling was fairly certain that he just didn’t know anymore, but he was desperate. Desperate and perhaps just a little bit angry. Here he was being used as an errand boy, trying desperately to keep himself above water and in the good graces of allies, and here was Gary just flippantly dismissing him!

Thinking about it now..God, he wasn’t just desperate, he had to be crazy! Crazy and frustrated… Perhaps it was frustration that drove him to pull a completely suicidal move like seducing the Nosferatu Primogen.

 

* * *

 

 Silence hung so heavily in the air that Gary could actually feel the weight across his back. He could hear the heartbeats of the rats in the walls and the burning wicks of the candles as the Toreadors offer dangled in front of him. With every second that passed by he could see the fledgling tensing, readying himself for a fight, or maybe getting ready to run.

And for good reason, the corner of Gary's mouth twitched and rage filled his entire body.

 _The audacity! The nerve! Who the hell did this little wisp of a childe thing he was attempting to seduce **him**?! _ He was the Nosferatu Primogen for God’s sake! Did this Toreador tramp honestly think so high of himself that he believed he could just woo Gary into giving him what he wanted? 

The elder Kindred shot out of his seat, knocking over the chair behind him. The fledgling, sensing death, shot back and put at least some distance between himself and Gary. He stood there, eyes flicking to the door in case he had to run for it. But Gary didn't pursue and instead the two ended up in a stare off, the toreador wondering just how much of his face he could get away with intact, and the pissed off elder who was just waiting to strike.

The tension shot up from overbearing to painful, and while the Toreador considered his options Gary sucked in a breath and considered the Toreador. He imagined all the terrible things he wanted to do to him. He wanted to rip that sweet face right off its owners head, he wanted to pop the others fangs out and blind him with them, he wanted to break the other until he begged for Gary to stop. And yet, the longer the two stared one another down, the more level headed Gary became, and the more paths he began to see. There were other options than simple violence...

"Okay, deal." 

A horrible smile spread across his face at the neonates look of confusion and shock. "You're offering _entertainment_ right?" The fledgling hesitates for a second but then nods and Gary's smile grows wider. "Then I accept." 

_There was more than one way to break a person._

And he would _ruin_ him. Gary thought and beckoned the suddenly shy Toreador closer. To his credit the fledgling attempted to be as bold as before and hold himself steady when he approached. But as he came to stand before the Nosferatu Primogen the Toreador couldn't help but hesitate. He fidgeted and tried to reach out to touch but Gary beat him to it. Always one step ahead, he snared the Toreador in closer and pressed his cold jagged mouth against those softer warmer lips. 

Oh what glee, Gary chuckled as the Toreador flinched in his embrace. But the fledgling it seemed would not be outdone and with barely a moment of hesitation kissed Gary back. So the boy really was willing to play then the question was how far was he willing to go? No time to waste. Gary set to find out and make the Toreador regret ever walking into his warren. Cold hands with long bony fingers scoured their way to a firm ass and gave it a nice squeeze as a long cold tongue shoved its way into the fledglings mouth.

A pathetic choked noise spilled from the Toreadors throat as he faltered, caught off guard by the sudden invasion. Gary's touch was perverse in a way that he had never imagine, hands possessively groped at his ass and made him shudder.  He wasn't a fan of the Nosferatu's taste either. When was the last time he had even brushed his teeth? On second thought, no he didn't want to know. 

 _"Well here's a place you never thought'd you be. Making out with the Nosferatu Primogen for a stupid watch."_ He thought, hissing between his teeth as the grip on his ass became almost painful. 

A jittery hand moved to cradle the back of Gary's head while the other clung tightly to his vest. A noise of appreciation rumbled out from the Nosferatu, his own hands had started wandering themselves. One made its' way up to tangle in the Toreador's burgundy tresses while the other clamped tight around the fledglings slender hip, drawing him close as Gary backed them up into the table. 

Without a warning he gave the Toreador a push and pressed him flat against the surface. Leaning close so his teeth caught against the skin of the others ear. He whispered, "get yourself ready then Boss, I doubt you want me to use these to open you up." He wiggled his fingers, tipped with sharp long claws in front of the Toreadors face. "Unless you're into that. Personally though, you've always struck me as someone who would prefer to keep his ass intact." 

Beneath him the Toreador grunted, indignant at the remark and glaring at Gary like he wanted to put a hole through his head. Seems someone had remembered his pride. Gary only laughed, sharp teeth caressing skin as stale breath washed over the Toreadors face. What well rounded cheek bones, what sweet soft skin...Gary let the Toreador up and stepped away, excitement barely contained. _Oh he was going to wreck him._  

Awkwardly the fledgling got off of the table and began to remove his clothes when an idea struck him. He began to work off his belt slowly, sensually, as if he was giving a strip tease. Gary watched him with cat yellow eyes and said nothing, perhaps he was amused? Perhaps envious? Confidence renewed the Toreador worked off his button shirt before going to pull his tank top over his head, only...the perfect arch he had been going for got messed up. Dirt and grime and sewer water clung to his clothes, making them stick. Now he looked like an idiot fighting to get his clothes off, not very sexy at all. Over to his left Gary chuckles, not even bothering to hide the fact that he's amused by the lack of grace. Asshole. The Toreador yanked the tank top over his head and tossed it aside. So much for seduction and now he had come to far to back out, no choice but to continue the farce and try and get it over with as quickly as possible. 

Resigned, the Toreador dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tube. He'd not had much sex since his siring, but while alive he'd gotten into the habit of carrying both lube and condoms. It was habit he'd not quite managed to kick, even in death. Plus lube was good for oiling up hinges, made sneaking in and out of places easier...

He discarded his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers, they too were made short work of.  Finally he was completely exposed and naked as the day he was born, and all in front of the Nosferatu primogen. 

 _"This was a horrible idea"._ He thought as he played with the tube. This had to be the part where Gary knocked him out, or someone came in to beat him up. They'd take pictures of his naked beaten body and humiliate him before tossing him out, having a good laugh at the Toreador who thought he could actually seduce the Gary Golden into giving him something... Seconds ticked by and nothing happened, no beatings came, no cameras flashed, the fledglings anxiety started to spin out of control.

A few feet away Gary watched, rather pleased at the emotional distress he'd managed to whip up. Maybe next time he'd think twice before getting ahead of himself.   The Toreador isn't quite sure where to look, so he closes his eyes and tries to think of anything other than the hulking form of the Nosferatu watching him as he slides a finger in.  _And Gary is watching him..._

He's watching him like a _hawk._ Hands at his sides, face drawn into a mask of neutrality as the Toreador leaning against his table pushes another finger into himself.  _He is_ _beautiful_. The Toreadors body is as sculpted marble, bathed in the soft light of the candles his skin has a warm glow. His musculature is not as lean as Gary had first thought, in fact, the fledgling seems to have quite a bit of muscle. His legs in particular are gorgeous, his calves perfectly formed. 

 _A dancer perhaps..._ It wouldn't be too odd, after all, Toreadors were a clan notorious for siring artists of all mediums. 

The fledgling manages to slip a third finger inside and makes a small noise, snapping Gary out of his thoughts and back to reality. He takes in the sight of this beautiful, sensual creature in front of him and feels anger anew. Anger not only for the Toreador, lost in his own little world, but at himself. That beauty, the attention that this other man must have garnered while alive and probably still garnered, it should have been his. _It had been his_. Up until it had all been ripped away from him along with his career and his future. And for what? Because he had been handsome and had known it? 

_"The word you're looking for is envy"_

He gritted his teeth, dozens of knives grinding against eachother in his mouth. With an almost eerily calm tone he addressed the other. "Not a bad show boss," the Toreador started at the noise, opening his eyes again. Gary advanced, boxing the other in with his body as far too sharp claws gently traced patterns down the smaller kindreds sides. "Not a bad show at all, but I think it's time we get a move on, don't you?" He pressed against the fledgling, who shuddered at the contact and backed up further until he was actually sitting on the edge of the table. 

The Nosferatu pondered for a moment if he should turn the other over, take him from behind in some show of power. But ultimately he decided against it and spread the others legs before moving in between them...Let the Toreador see exactly who was fucking him, the idea of making the other watch was just too great to pass up on. 

With a few quick movements Gary undid his belt and fished out his cock. The Toreador couldn't help but to look, expecting some horrific deformities caused by the curse. Instead he was surprised to find that other than being as discolored as the rest of Gary and veiny here and there it was mostly...normal. Huh. 

"Afraid it was going to bite you Boss?" The Primogen raised a single hairless eyebrow and reached for tube, he squirted the rest of the lubricant into his palm before tossing it away. He slicked his cock in one smooth motion and then seized the Toreador by the hips and pulled him closer. "I'm going to fuck you pretty boy," his larger body practically covered the fledglings. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. " The Toreador yelped as the elder began to push inside. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't see, until you can't think. I'm going to fuck. you. **hard.** " Gary rolled his hips back and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely. The Nosferatu's eyes rolled back in spite of himself, the Toreadors body was tighter than he expected, not to mention fairly warm. He must have fed before coming over. 

"You slut..plan this from the start did you?" 

Beneath him the Toreador tries moan, to sound sensual and aroused but instead a loud and low sound that was akin to something one would hear in a cheap porno. The fledgling himself even winces at how false it sounded. He'd need to tone it down just a bit, maybe he should try rutting his hips against the others? He tries, and is rewarded by a low groan and nails digging into his hips.

"Practiced aren't you?" Gary laughs and ruts into him harder, forcing him to try and keep up. 

The sounds of soft moans and groans filled the air along with the steady slap of flesh and Gary's constant stream of words. It's not great but it's not bad, Gary seems to be enjoying himself at least so- "Ah!" The fledgling cries out very loud from very real pleasure.

Above him Gary gives him the meanest smile. "Something wrong boss?" He asks, faking concern as he changes the angle of his thrust once more and makes the Toreador see stars. Pleasure is nothing like it was in life but damn if Gary doesn't do well to get it close.  

"Oho! That was a nice face. Careful though, someone might begin to think you enjoy being fucked by a Nosferatu." He laughs and the fledgling turns away, closing his eyes and trying to regain some control over himself. Gary nuzzles the others newly exposed neck, inhaling deeply the Toreadors scent. He smells a bit like the grime of the sewer, but underneath there was something else. An herb or a spice, something that Gary could not recall the name of but had known once before. He traced the side of the others neck with his tongue, gently dragging his teeth along the skin. "How's that feel boss?" He breathed. "How's that feel to have a Noss dick up your ass? Feels good right?"

The Toreador moaned softly, attempting to stifle his own sounds against his shoulder. As much as he hated to admit it he was enjoying himself. Gary was very good, his technique speaking volumes of his experience and his dick while not the most visually appealing had a nice girth and curve to it.  A shiver visibly went up his spin as Gary assaulted his neck and ear, "shit!" He cursed quietly, and hooked his legs around Gary's hips, pressing his heels into the small of the Nosferatu's back to draw him in closer. "Fuck!" 

Gary groaned into the beautiful neck before him. He pressed his tongue against the pale flesh again, passing over a few small hairs that had been missed while shaving. The Toreador was going to have to live with those for the rest of eternity, and had the Primogen not currently been buried balls deep he would have found that hilarious. Instead he picked up the pace, pounding into the other and rocking the table. 

"God!" The Toreador choked in his ear and Gary growled. Like some sort of feral animal he pressed harder, nails digging bloody crescents into the fledglings hips, making the other writhe and moan pathetically. The sweet smell of iron filled the air making Gary's nostrils flare. _He smelled so good._   Egged on, Gary dug in and slammed deep into that welcoming luke warm body. "That's right, louder!" He barked, and the Toreador complied loosing forth a louder cry than before. 

Like a man possessed his demanded more. "That's it, c'mon let me hear you, let the whole warren hear you!" The Toreador hands scrambled for purchase against the wooden table, trying to hold onto at least something as the Nosferatu ravaged him. "The whole warren, that prick up in his watch shop, that whore in her club, let them all know exactly who's fucking you!" Beneath him the Toreador melted, molded to him, moving his body along with Gary's. The Nosferatu moaned, pleasure slowly consuming him. As much as the elder wanted to try and fight it, the Toreador was affecting him too. He was so close, but he'd be damned if he came first after all of this.

Rocking hard he tangled his hand in the Torries hair and turned his head, his words slurred as he spoke. "Look at me." 

The Toreador opened his eyes and looked up to see the Nosferatu hunched over him his face a contorted mirror of pleasure to his own. Pleasure shot through the fledglings body, washing over him, making him boneless. For a moment he floated there gently, only to come back down a moment later with Gary collapsing on top of him. The other had finished as well and the Toreador could feel it slowly beginning to trickle out from between his thighs. 

"Well boss..that sure was a ride." Gary nipped at his ear once more, almost in a tender fashion before pulling away. 

The two cleaned up and got redressed in relative silence until finally Gary spoke up. The watch that he was looking for was in the back of the pawn shop in Santa Monica, in a lock box. Breaking in and getting out without being spotted by the cameras though was going to be on him. "Can't do everything for you now can I boss?" The Nosferatu said as the fledgling finished buttoning his dress shirt. 

With a final nod to Gary the Toreador turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Feel free to stop by again boss," teeth scratched at the back of his ear as the Nosferatu spoke. "I might be willing to do another deal for you." The Toreador only stiffly nodded, his body still pleasantly tingling from the after glow. The large hand released him and the fledgling took off, fleeing the sewers for the safety of the surface world. 

And while the fledgling took to the night to fight the sabbat and solve mysteries the Rat King below laughed and waited. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone has any ideas for these two feel free to drop me a message in the comments. I'm thinking of doing spin off drabbles. REALLY like the pairing just having issues coming up with ideas


End file.
